Toxic
by Angryclouds
Summary: This is my response to the Harlot’s Potion Challenge by wind172 on WIKTT. Hermione gets doused with an ancient potion and Severus is the first fertile male she comes in contact with.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, I just thought of the plot.

A/N: This is my response to the Harlot's Potion Challenge by wind172 on WIKTT. Challenge details at the bottom. I decided to put Hard to Forgive on hold until I could come up with some inspiration for it.

* * *

Draco flung his bag down in the middle of his dorm in frustration. Damn that Gryffindor girl! Damn her! He hated her. She was always overshadowing him, always looking down on him! He was a pure-blood. She was just a mud-blood bitch; she should be bowing to _him_. Draco's eyes lit up. He would force her. Yes, that was the answer. He would force her to bow to him.

Behind him, a voice purred in his ear. "Draco, is everything alright? You look like you're about to commit a heinous crime, not that I mind." Draco didn't bother to turn around.

"Actually, Pansy, that's exactly what I had in mind." He purred back. Pansy wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck.

"Really? Who's the lucky bastard?"

"Bitch." He corrected. Pansy nipped his neck sensually.

"Mmmmm, I do hope it's Granger." Draco turned around to face her. She slid into his arms easily.

"For once, Pansy, you and I are on the same page." He said before he kissed her fully on the mouth.

In bed later, Pansy lay on Draco's chest.

"What do you want to do to her?" Pansy asked.

"I want her to bow to me, to worship me. I want to turn her into a simpering fool."

Pansy thought for a moment. "There's a story that is passed down to the women of my family once each starts her menses. It talks of an ancient potion. It's called _le breuvage magique de l'hantise toxique_ - the potion of poisonous obsession. My mother called it the Harlot's Potion." She whispered.

Intrigued, Draco said, "Go on."

"The drinker is overwhelmed with an all-consuming passion - lust, love, jealousy, devotion, dedication, all of it. If it's not returned, the drinker will feel real heartbreak; I imagine that one's heart ripping from the inside out must be a very painful way to go."

"I agree. Is it a real potion?"

"Like I said, it's a story, but all stories have some semblance of truth, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I suppose it will take just a bit of research."

"Let's go to the library, then."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Get your lazy ass out of bed. We're going right now."

Twenty minutes later, they were in the library.

"Draco, the books scream when you open them."

"Not for me. Snape gave me an all-access pass to the Restricted Section. Just point out the book and I'll open it for you. Now, what are we looking for?"

"It should be a very, very old French text."

"French? I don't speak French." Draco said in annoyance.

"I do." She responded smugly.

Two hours and forty-seven French potions books later...

"I've got it! I can't believe it." Pansy whispered as loud as she dared.

Draco, who had been rubbing his tired eyes, instantly perked up.

"Really? Let's see it, then."

"This book, _Magie de la Nuit_, Magic of the Night, says that the potion we're looking for was commonly brewed for whores Medieval France. Hence the name Harlot. It can only be brewed by the gentle hands of a maid. That takes me out of the equation, for I'm no untouched virgin. It seems that they kept virtuous peasant girls in the brothels to brew it."

"Yours is a family of whores? Can't say that I'm surprised."

Pansy smiled. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that." She continued to read. "Really very obscure. Outlawed by the Ministry of Magic in the early 19th century. No record of it actually having been brewed since the turn of the 20th. Very, very dark. Right up our alley, eh? Interesting."

Draco was getting annoyed with her. "Out with it, Parkinson!" He barked.

"Patience, Draco, patience. Give me time." She licked her finger and turned the page. "It can be used on a man or a woman, provided that you have their... sap?"

"Their _what_?"

"Weird translation. Their vaginal or seminal secretions, I assume. Hmmm, depending on the sexual orientation, the drinker is attracted to the first fertile person of that sex they come in contact with after consumption. It says here that the whores used a diluted version to keep their customers coming back for more. Gives new meaning to the term 'aphrodisiac,' doesn't it? In full force, the potion is strong. Even just a single drop will do."

"Sounds perfect. But where the hell in Slytherin are we going to find a virgin?" Draco asked.

"Bullstrode. No one will fuck that useless girl."

"Problem solved. What about Granger's... sap?"

"Steal a pair of her panties from the house elves when they wash them." Pansy smirked. Draco shuddered. He didn't like that idea very much.

"When can we get started?" Draco asked.

"Tomorrow evening. _If_ you get the panties." She said. Draco shuddered again.

"How long does it last?"

"Permanent, or until the vestal virgin administers the antidote she prepared herself."

"She won't actually die from it, will she?"

"Oh, dear. Draco, are you having second thoughts?"

"Answer me."

"You're no fun. And to answer your question, no, she won't die from the potion. She will, however, most likely get so depressed over your lack of attention that she'll off herself."

"Well, at least it's not me killing her."

Exactly one week later...

"I thank you for your services, Bullstrode." Draco said. He dropped a fistful of gold Galleons into her beefy hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Draco." She answered.

Turning to Pansy, he said, "How do I get her to drink this, anyway? I'll never get close enough to her to do it."

"Throw it in her face. Some of it is bound to slip into her mouth. And then you'll have her."

Draco nodded.

"But I want to do it in a way that's really insulting."

"Water balloon?" Pansy suggested off-handedly.

"Perfect."

The next day...

"Hey, Granger!" Draco shouted to a girl with bushy brown hair who was in far ahead of him. She had nearly reached the third story staircase.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I'm in a hurry." She said as she touched the banister.

"I've got something to give you." He said with mock warmth.

"What is it Malfoy?" She whirled around to face him.

"THIS!" He hurled the water balloon in her face.

Hermione gasped as the freezing solution hit her. The taste was bitter, but the scent was sickeningly sweet. She took a faltering step backwards, just to get away from the stupid git, but her foot felt only air. Draco watched in horror as the Gryffindor chit pitched backwards down the stairs.

She was just a heap of black robes at the foot of the stairs by the time he got to her.

"Granger? Are you dead?" He asked the unconscious girl. He prodded her with his toe.

"MALFOY!" He heard the bellow and cringed. "FETCH MADAM POMFREY THIS INSTANT!" Draco didn't need to be told twice. He turned around to his Head of House and ran.

Severus Snape knelt down next to her. "Oh, Granger, what's happened to you?"

Hermione opened her eyes. "Professor..." She whispered weakly.

"Miss Granger, where does it hurt?" He asked softly.

"Professor... you're..."

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Beautiful." She drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/: Okay, here are the challenge rules. Please R&R. This is my very first Challenge Fic and I'm kind of excited.

The premise of this challenge is. Hermione gets dosed by a forgotten potion.

REQUIREMENTS:

As per the title of this challenge the potion is a lust potion. Severus is the first male fertile male to come in contact with her.

Does he know what the potion is?

Is he affected by it? If so how is he affected by it?

The Potion can be brewed only by one gender. I would love to see some of the witches have a hand in the brewing. Narcissa Malfoy? Pansy Parkinson?

Who brewed it and why?

A water balloon is how she gets dosed with the Potion.

The Potion is Dark and very illegal. It hasn't been used since the turn of the 20th Century.

MUST HAVES:

The cure for the Potion must include Severus and Hermione living together. This happens during Hermione's Seventh year. Per Canon she is 17 on the 19th of September.

Severus Room's are not suitable for this. The couple has to move to the Fairy Tower which is the most changeable section of Hogwarts.

With in the bylaws of Hogwarts there is a section on Student/Teacher relationships which are allowed under archaic rules. What are some of the rules?"

Crookshanks mates with Snape's familiar at some point.

The use of the potion brings The Council of Crones to deal with the brewer. Minimum age for entry 150. Ancient law has them superceding the Ministry of Magic.

Suspected Death Eaters must be found in other houses then Slytherin.

Some Slytherins are openly opposed to Voldemort.

WOULD LIKE TO SEE:

Competent witch as DADA instructor.

Hermione finding and using a transportation spell that isn't Apparating or Flooing.


End file.
